


Secret Feasting

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Feeding, Menstruation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laito develops a routine feeding schedule; after a certain aroma peaks his interest and Reiji tells him to find it's source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Feasting

"What is that intoxicating smell?" Laito asked as he brushed his bangs to the side. "It's making me feel absolutely famished."

He had been sitting in his chair texting a handful of his countless lovers. Until a fragrance started to make it's way through the air.

The aroma being a delicate one - womanly, sweet, and decadent like chocolate. 

"Yui always is delightfully sinful, but this perfume..." Laito let out a pouty huff of air.

On the other side of the room in a hardback chair sat Reiji; he had been reading a rather thick tome. When Reiji closed the book it made a clapping sound.

"Instead of lounging around whining like an insufferable eyesore." Reiji quipped in a clipped tone, "How about you go and investigate why the twit has your fascination?"

Laito acted faux offended at his brother's insult; his gaped jaw tilting up into a coy grin.

"Perhaps I will dear brother." The suave vampire stood up and straightened out his latest jacket. "Oh by the way, have fun reading the end of your story, it's really climatic."

And with that Laito sauntered quickly from the room; sniggering as Reiji cursed; finding his book's pages stuck together with an unfavorable substance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the darkness of Yui's room Laito silently crept. For awhile the girl had slept with a nightlight, but it had annoyed Shuu. When things peeved him they had a tendency to be broken.

Yui's breathing was deep and even; her lips sweetly parted and she looked every bit innocent as she truly was.

The aroma even stronger that Laito was within distance of her and as he expertly peeled the cover back - Laito's mouth began to water.

He took in a deep breath and sniffed the length of Yui's body; until Laito reached where the scent was the strongest.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yui awoke as a small gasp escaped her lips and she felt something snaking it's way around her clit.

For a moment she was too stunned to do anything, but lie there and feel herself being tasted.

Quickly Yui clicked on her bedside lamp; finding Laito half naked between her legs and blood smeared around his mouth.

Yui instantly thought he must have bitten her. Before she remembered she had started her cycle that day.

Laito was feeding on her menstrual blood!

"Mmmm Little Bitch your cunt is scrumptious." Laito purred in his gravelly voice. One he only reserved for his true arousal and not his catty charade. "You're also cute when you moan."

Laito went back to lapping up the flow of creamy juices being expelled by her body.

Laito ignoring her protests and begging him to stop. Yui telling him he could do anything, but not to compromise her virtue.

Of course her words flowed in one ear and right out the other. Laito wanted what he wanted; right now he wanted to bury his tongue in her gushing cunt.

He savored every flavor to grace his palette; ranging from the most sweet to hints of decadent tang.

The mix of young pussy mingled with Yui's life essence was more than exquisite. A king's feast if there ever was one to be had.

Laito relished Yui's whimpers as he introduced two fingers and started to harshly pump with rhythmic vigor.

The girl gripped the sheets tightly as her body started to tremble; followed by a pleasure sob Yui had been biting back.

Laito softly chuckled as Yui came hard - her pussy clamping his digits - a new batch of blood tinging her orgasm.

This went on for the better part of an hour. Laito finger and tongue fucked Yui's cunt mercilessly. The poor girl becoming a sobbing climatic mess over and over again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Well it's been fun Little Bitch." Laito said as he tugged back on his jacket and crooked his hat the way he liked.

"I must be off before I do something really naughty to you." He said with a wink and walked out Yui's bedroom door.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Every month after that Laito cornered Yui for his bloody feast and every month Yui pretended not to enjoy his ravaging.


End file.
